


The Reality of it All

by SilverSickle30304



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jicheol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 02:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: When Seungcheol signed up to become a police officer, he never thought he would spend his time filling out DUI forms, dealing with noise complaints, and especially not dealing with obnoxious, entitled, rich college kids such as one Lee Jihoon.





	The Reality of it All

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this for over a year or so, it was on and off, but I finally managed to finish it. So anyway, I hope you enjoy.

When Seungcheol signed up to become a police officer, he never thought he would spend his time filling out DUI forms, dealing with noise complaints, and especially not dealing with obnoxious, entitled, rich college kids. He signed up for the thrill of car chases and the danger of being caught in cross fires, not getting called in every week to settle down one pain in the ass kid who only calmed down in his presence.

 

Speaking of such, said kid sat right in front of Seungcheol as he passed the documents over the table to the younger man. “Just sign these release papers and you can go,” Seungcheol informed as he looked at the two way mirror behind the detainee, grimacing when he could see the wrinkles of his uniform; He’d make a mental note to iron them out completely next time. Focusing on the matter at hand, Seungcheol looked back to the younger male across the table, noticing that he had not yet made any movement to sign.

 

Seungcheol sighed as he walked closer, stopping a few feet from the younger. “Mr. Lee, the quicker you sign those papers, the quicker you can go.”

 

The peach haired male smirked at Seungcheol. “It’s Jihoon,” he replied, twirling the pen in his hand.

 

“Well, it’s Mr. Lee in this situation.”

 

“No, I think it’s definitely Jihoon in this situation.” The younger sat back in his chair, intent on defying Seungcheol until he got what he wanted. Seungcheol would have scolded the kid for being disrespectful to an officer but this kid, no this kid would probably make a sexual joke out of it. Seungcheol has had enough incidents with him that he was honestly cautious of what he does in front of Jihoon. Scolding the boy further would probably even turn Jihoon on, so he didn’t reprimand him.

 

Seungcheol sighed instead. “Alright, _Jihoon,_ sign the papers.”

 

Jihoon continued to smirk, not once keeping his eyes off of the male officer. It was making Seungcheol quite uncomfortable. “What if I don’t want to?” Jihoon asked.

 

“Then we’d have to keep you in here.”

 

“Doesn’t sound so bad, considering that you’ll have to keep watch over me, _officer.”_ Seungcheol felt a chill go down his spine, he reasoned it’s because he hates the tone. Honestly, this kid. “Mr. Le-”

 

“Ah ah, what did I just say?”

 

Seungcheol exhaled out through his nose, trying to keep himself together. “ _Jihoon_ , you vandalized a house, destroyed private property, and not to mention you had a physical altercation. Do you really think right now is the time to flirt with me?”

 

“Ah, so then _is_ there a time _?_ ”

 

Seungcheol mentally groaned. This kid was really not listening to a word he’s saying right now. It’s a miracle no one pressed chargers on him. “Just sign the damn papers. I have a job to do and handling delinquent kids is not how I want to do it,” Seungcheol snapped.

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow, “Ouch, hot _and_ tempered; I like that.”

Seungcheol felt the urge to shake some damn sense into the boy, but he thankfully didn’t need to. Jihoon decided to spare him any further agitation and reached over the table, taking the documents in his hand and signed the papers without reading through them. He didn’t even need to read them, this wasn’t his first ‘ _visit’_ to the police department. Tossing the papers away from him, Jihoon looked at Seungcheol as the officer caught the documents before they fell off the table. Seungcheol made sure the pages were signed and closed the folder.

 

“There, signed and over with. Now, do I get I prize? preferably something tall and handsome,” Jihoon said as he raked his eyes over Seungcheol’s body, making Seungcheol feel exposed.

 

Seungcheol scoffed as he turned away and headed to the door, opening it with a sense of relief. “You can go now,” said Seungcheol. Jihoon rose promptly in his seat as he made his way to the door, stopping in front of Seungcheol.

 

“Is there something else?” Seungcheol questioned with a calm tone even though he just wanted to throw the kid out of the station already.

 

“No, just enjoying the view.”

 

Seungcheol internally screamed, what had he done to deserve such a nuisance. God, this kid got on his last nerves!

 

“You can le-”

 

“Jihoon?” they were interrupted by another another officer. “What did you do now?”

 

Jihoon’s smile became less mischievous as he turned around to face the other officer who he had become antiquated with.

 

“Hey, officer Yoon.” Seungcheol mentally gagged and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the false innocence Jihoon was displaying. That devil kid was anything but innocent.

 

“Some lady called the cops on me because I accidentally knocked over her mail box.”

 

This time, Seungcheol _did_ roll his eyes. “Like hell you ‘accidentally’ did. You purposely knocked over her mail box when you were arguing with her,” Seungcheol refuted as he tried to direct Jihoon out of the premises, but Jihoon wouldn’t move.

 

Jihoon’s false persona was gone in a flash. “Well, she deserved it.”

 

“Why?” Jeonghan asked while Seungcheol’s continued his fruitless attempts at escorting Jihoon out.

 

“She kept on yapping about how I was a ‘sinful representation of youth’ and what not.”

 

“Ah well, I wouldn’t blame you,” Jeonghan added.

 

Seungcheol gaped at him. “Jeonghan, you’re an officer! You can’t encourage him, he’s bad enough!”

 

Jeonghan laughed at Seungcheol’s remark. “Oh come on, we did way worse when we were in college. Remember when we-”  


“Ok, that’s enough. You can go.” Seungcheol placed a hand on Jihoon’s back, ushering the smaller boy out of the station. They were not about to have this conversation, not in front of some trouble making devil that never seemed to leave him alone.

 

Jihoon was a menace, really.

 

“Wait!” Jihoon protested as he was directed out of the station. “When you what?” Jihoon pestered, but Seungcheol had already taken him to the empty parking lot and away from Jeonghan’s influence.

 

“Mr. Lee, leave now. Don’t make me call your father.”

 

Jihoon scoffed, “It’s _Jihoon_ and oh please, I’m twenty years old. My dad can’t do shit to me.”

 

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “He pays for your college and pretty much everything you own. One phone call and he’ll take away everything.” Of course, Seungcheol wouldn’t call the younger’s father; he had been warned against contacting Mr. Lee for any of Jihoon’s shenanigans. No one wanted to get on Governor Lee’s bad side, but Seungcheol was just desperate to get this minx out of his sight.

 

Seungcheol prayed that his empty threat would force the younger to go back to his dorm or wherever he lived and leave him be. Normally, that threat would have scared anyone away, but this wasn’t just anyone. This was Lee Jihoon: one of the most richest kids in town. This was Jihoon: a governor’s son and a rich spoiled brat who could get away with anything (much to Seungcheol’s misfortune). So no, this didn’t deter the young man.

 

“Playing hard to get, eh? I can deal with that.”

 

Seungcheol was seriously going to get an ulcer by the end of the night. “Jihoon, just go. Now,” he pleaded.

 

“Oh _Jihoon_ is it, no Mr. Lee this time, I think I’m growing on you,” Jihoon teased.

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, ready to just slam the door shut in his face already.

 

“Alright, alright, geez… but,” Jihoon sauntered over to Seungcheol, resulting in the latter taking a few steps back. For some reason, Seungcheol found it necessary to check his surroundings, making sure no one was looking at them, even though they weren’t going to do anything. Well, Seungcheol didn’t intend on doing anything, but you never know with Jihoon.

 

Jihoon stopped inches away from the older “-but I’ll be seeing you soon, Seungcheol.”

 

Seungcheol gulped, but managed to say in a firm voice, “It’s officer Choi, to you.”

 

“Oh please, we’re way past the formalities.” With that said, Jihoon stepped back, winked and walked away. Seungcheol closed his eyes, focused on keeping his composure.

 

“He’s cute.”

 

Seungcheol jumped. He turned around, spotting Jeonghan who was leaning against the door frame. “W-what?” Seungcheol asked.

 

“I said he’s cute and he likes you,” Jeonghan spoke.

 

“He’s a delinquent.”

 

“And? So were you. Honestly, we did so much worse. Remember when we-”  


“Ok, ok, I get it. But I don’t date kids, especially not ones that feel like they are entitled to everything just because of their money. It’s wrong and I’m a man of the law,” said Seungcheol as they both walked back into the building and headed to their cubicles.

 

“You’re like what? six years older than him?”

 

“Are you condoning me, an officer of the law, to have relations with him, a delinquent?”

 

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. “What I’m saying is: when’s the last time you got laid?” Jeonghan asked when they had both sat down in their desks. Seungcheol kept quiet. His sex life was none of Jeonghan’s business anyway.

 

Jeonghan chuckled at the lack of reply. “See _That’s_ what I’m saying.”

 

Thankfully the subject was dropped and they both went back to work, each focused on their own stack of papers. But thanks to Jeonghan, he couldn’t stop thinking about the last time he actually _did_ have sex or even dated. All he knows is that it has been a long time. But now with the attention from Jiho- that devils, Seungcheol thinks he’d seriously would have to wear a chastity belt just to get him out of his pants. Thankfully though, the kid seemed to have _some_ respect for authority that Seungcheol doesn’t think the kid will really jump him. Seungcheol shuttered at the image and pushed the thoughts away as he pulled up yet another stack of reports that had yet to be finished.

* * *

 

Seungcheol wakes up bright and early on this particular day. He has a rather important job to do today. It’s the annual Kim firm fund raiser and Seungcheol, along with a few others, have the opportunity to leave their desk and do something else for a change. Anything to get out of those pesky field reports.

 

He showers quickly, putting on the tuxedo he’s to wear for the occasion. It’s a bit too much for him, Seungcheol is always proud of wearing his police uniform, but the job requires for formal attire, and he’s not in the position to argue. He changes into his tux as quickly as possible, leaving the apartment once he’s made sure everything’s in order. He’s to drive to the Kim residence, where he’ll meet both officer Jisoo and officer Jeonghan who are also there paroling for the event.

 

“Morning,” Jisoo greats him once Seungcheol parks his car and makes it to the front gate.

 

Their job is fairly easy; he just has to walk around the estate a few times before they head into the banquet, making sure no one is causing any trouble as they do their best to stay on the sidelines and only act up when necessary. The event doesn’t start for another three hours. Plenty of time for them to check the perimeter and make sure things are in place. Seungcheol doesn’t have much to do but go paroling, but he’s already done that more than enough times, so he decides to help the staff now that he’s free

 

He meets the nice event coordinator, a Miss Park Eunji and he’s more than happy to help when she needs a few extra helping hands. Seungcheol spends most of the morning helping her around and if he’s not mistaken, he thinks she might actually be flirting with him at some points in their conversations.

 

The afternoon has already made it’s way to them when he finishes setting up the table. From the knowing looks he gets from Jisoo and the rather crude remarks of how ‘he can finally get laid’ remarks form Jeonghan, Seungcheol has no problem with the event so far. Eunji dismisses herself as she get ready to change into her formal attire. Seungcheol has nothing left to do but look around the estate. It pretty huge and he’s pretty sure he’s come across more than three water fountains the size of his car.

 

The guests have already arrived by the time Seungcheol finishes his detour. It’s then that Eunji finals makes her appearance again and Seungcheol face flushes red at her elegant appearance. She looks really pretty with her red gown and silky brown hair parted to the side. It takes Seungcheol a few tries to keep himself from stuttering.

 

“You look very n-nice,” Seungcheol stutters, he’s always been somewhat of a dweeb when he’s around woman. Eunji laughs as she thanks him. Before long though, she has to excuse herself to go tend to guests, but not before she leaves him him her number. The guests pile into the dinning hall, eager to see the Kim family who should be making their appearance by now.

 

“Ladies and gentleman,” the announcer speaks as the now large crowd quiets down. They gather by the bottom of the stairs, looking up into the balcony.

 

“I give you the Kim family,” The crowd gives a round of applause along with Seungcheol as the Kim family make their way to the balcony.

 

“Thank you all for coming today,” the head of the family, Kim Junseok, speaks. The intro is long and boring. Seungcheol finds himself looking through the crowd, looking for any signs of trouble. As he scans over various people, he makes eye contact with Eunji and she motions for him to join her, so he nods, making his way over to her.

 

“And lastly, we would like to announce our partnership with the governor and his firm. Since Mr. Lee could not make it, we are proud to have Jihoon here to represent his firm. Jihoon, son, would you please,” is the last thing Seungcheol hears as he snaps his head up to see Jihoon walking out to the balcony, standing next right next to one of the Kim sons.

 

“I’m glad we have this opportunity to work with a reputable company such as the Kim firm. My father and I look forward to the business and services we can provide to the local community.”

 

Seungcheol gets a good look at the delinquent as he speaks. He’s looks dare he say it… handsome. The kid has dyed his hair a rich chestnut brown (Probably because of this event) and he can’t help but appreciate how it, along Jihoon’s suit, makes him look like a serious individual instead of the troublemaker that Seungcheol knows he is. He’s positively shinning right now. Seungcheol can tell Jihoon likes the attention but putting it all aside, he’s never seen Jihoon so… captivating.

 

Mr. Kim continues with his speech as he gives both Jihoon and his family a champagne glass, talking about how proud he is to have his own son collaborate with Jihoon as he shows them both off to the crowd. And it’s not that Seungcheol particularly cares, but being a police officer and all, his job is to keep a close eye on the Kim’s for safety reasons, so he can’t help but notice the proximity between Jihoon and Mr. Kim’s son, whom he fails to remember the name of.

 

“They’re quite the buzz.”

 

Seungcheol jumps in his spot, turning around to spot Eunji. His face goes red from being caught ‘looking over’ the family. “Huh?”

 

“Never mind that, didn’t mean to startle you,” Eunji says as she smiles flirtatiously at him.

 

“Oh, no it’s alright. I was just a bit too preoccupied,” he responds, managing to keep out how he was mostly ‘preoccupied’ with a certain delinquent.

 

Seungcheol and Eunji continue to speak with one another, with the exception of Seungcheol looking around the area now and then just to be sure everyone is okay, after all, he’s still on the job. He doesn’t want to keep Eunji waiting so he tries to be quick and effective with his sweeps. Fortunately for him, she doesn’t have much to do since the guests have pretty much settled and nothing new is on her planner for the event, so she accompanies him on his sweeps. Seungcheol does make sure to keep away from officer Yoon and Hong since they’ll probably embarrass him in front of her.

 

They’re passing the east side of the estate when Seungcheol hears it.

 

“We have the finances to start with the extension as soon as possible.”

 

Seungcheol’s senses kicks in once he recognizes that voice. “Let’s head this way,” Seungcheol says as he puts an arm on Eunji’s lower back, guiding her away from their current location.

 

“But don’t you usually sweep thro-”

 

“-What a surprise,” the familiar voice interjects and Seungcheol knows the gig is up. Turning around, Seungcheol spots Jihoon walking to him with a small smirk on his lips. Damn, he looks even better up close.

 

“Mrs. Park,” Jihoon greets Eunji as she returns the gesture. Jihoon looks from her face, down to where Seungcheol still has his hand on her lower back, and finally looks up to meet Seungcheol’s eyes. “ _Officer_ Choi,” Jihoon greets with a slightly irritated expression.

 

Seungcheol finds himself quickly removing his hand away from Eunji’s back.

 

Eunji looks between the two males, getting a type of tense atmosphere between their greeting, but doesn’t interfere seeing as how Jihoon turns his gaze back to her.

 

“Am I interrupting something? I wasn’t aware officer Choi here could still charm his way through such a beautiful lady such as yourself,” he spoke as Eunji laughed lightly.

 

Seungcheol didn’t know what to say. “That’s no-”

“He’s a bit of a charmer, isn’t he?” Jihoon interjected him. Seungcheol knew Jihoon wanted to tease him in front of Eunji, for what? Seungcheol didn’t know. His frequent visits at the station were already enough to have people poking fun at him, he didn’t want Eunji to prod around whatever ‘relationship’ everyone at the station thinks they have.

 

“I don’t think this is appropria-”

 

“Oh Seungcheol here, not at all. He’s like a newbe” Eunji joked as she interjected Seungcheol. “I’m joking of course, seeing as how I’m in front of two handsome men, of course girls will go absolutely crazy. But especially with such a fine gentle with such power and wealth such as yourself Mr. Lee,” Eunji responded, causing something in Jihoon to stir unpleasantly.

 

Seungcheol felt proud that someone was complementing his own charm. It seemed that Eunji wasn’t someone who was deterred from Jihoon’s teasing. He smiled at Eunji as he looked back at Jihoon, challenging the other male to continue with his mocking… but it didn’t come.

 

Jihoon looked between the two of them, sensing the bit of attraction the two older people obviously had towards each other, and his smile tightened. “Right,” he replied unenthusiastically. A waiter walked by as Jihoon took one of the champagne glasses from the server’s tray and took a sip. He seemed to relax a bit after that and he expressed a bored expression.

 

“Well, I would love to continue to _chat_ about Seungcheol here, but it seems that I’m needed elsewhere,” Jihoon said as looked directly at Seungcheol. “Try not to get into too much trouble.”

 

Seungcheol scoffed. “As if I’m the one in need of a reminder.”

 

“Oh really?” Jihoon challenged him with an amused smile, it wasn’t like those other times Jihoon had teased him at the station. This conversation felt a bit different.

 

“Yeah, really,” Seungcheol replied as the tense atmosphere had dissolved. Eunji watched, feeling a bit like an intruder as she watched the two continue their banter.

 

Jihoon took another sip of his champagne, smirking into the glass. “Well, I’m not too sure about that. You were quite the guy in college, after all.”

 

Seungcheol almost chocked on his own saliva, causing Eunji to pat his back in worry.

 

“You little-” Seungcheol was about to say, but Jihoon was no longer in sight.

 

“Where’d Jihoon go?” Seungcheol asked as he tried to regain his composure.

 

“Jihoon?” Eunji questioned.

 

“Yeah, Ji- uh I mean, Mr. Lee, where’d he go?”

 

“Oh, he said he would go get some water for you. I don’t think he heard me though, I said I had some in my purse. He went the opposite way too. The water is over there...” she said as she motioned over to the glasses of water to their left.

 

Seungcheol smiled at her as he drank the water she had given him. He knew damn well Jihoon wasn’t going to get him any water. He probably left before Seungcheol could hound him over what he knew about his college days.

 

“So you and Mr. Lee?”

 

Seungcheol chocked on water.

 

“W-what?” he asked as he tried to compose himself. What did she mean Jihoon _and_ him? There was no Jihoon _and_ him.

 

“You two seem to be close to one another, on first name basis. Plus, you know, your banter and all,” she explained.

 

Seungcheol laughed awkwardly as he denied it. “What? No. Jiho- Mr. Lee and I are strictly on an officer and civilian type relationship… Well, not relationship, I mean our bond is ju- wait, I didn’t mean bond, it-”

 

“Basis?”

 

“YES, basis. Just a regular civilian and officer type basis.” Seungcheol felt flustered as he tried to avoid any eye contact with Eunji. Damn Jihoon.

 

Eunji felt confused as she nodded, “Ah, I see.”

 

“There you are,” the two were interrupted by officer Yoon as he walked up to them. “Hey man, you look a but red. You alright?” Jeonghan questioned as Seungcheol cleared his throat.

 

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Seungcheol replied. He would be having some words with Jeonghan afterwords for tattling about Seungcheol’s college days, but right now it would have to wait.

 

“The event is over so we need all officers to make sure everyone leaves in one piece,” Jeonghan spoke.

 

Seungcheol bid goodbye to Eunji and headed off to finish his duty for the night. He wasn’t really sure whether or not he wanted to set something up with her, he reasons it’s because he wants to be focused on his officer duties before anything else.

 

The rest of the night went without a hitch. The guest had all left without a problem as the officers all headed back to the station.

 

“Man, I’m tir- OUCH,” Jeonghan hollered as he was smacked on the head by Seungcheol. “What was that for?” Jeonghan whined.

 

“You told him!”

 

Jeonghan look at Seungcheol with a confused expression. “Told who what?”  


“You told Jihoon about our college days at the event!”

 

Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol like the latter had gone mad. “Dude, I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about. I haven’t talked to Jihoon at all today.”

 

Seungcheol stood dumbfounded for a few seconds. “That little shit was bluffing!” Seungcheol said as Jeonghan shook his head. It was way too late to deal with this.

 

“Right, I think you might have taken a bit too much champagne tonight, sleep it off buddy,” Jeonghan said as he kicked Seungcheol out of the station.

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes, making his way to his car as he headed back home. That Jihoon was too much for Seungcheol sometimes.

 

He wonders why he had been flustered earlier when Eunji brought up Jihoon? It’s not like his ‘relationship’ (he would like to add that it’s a strict professional relationship, thank you very much) hadn’t been pointed out before, but it’s the first time someone out of the police force had commented on their relationship (again, professional relationship). Whatever had just happened, all that he knew was that he just hoped he wouldn’t have to deal with him anytime soon.

* * *

 

Of course, life never did seem to be in Seungcheol’s favor.

 

“It hasn’t even been a week, and you’re back here again,” Seungcheol complained as he opened the interrogation room and was yet again met with the familiar chest nu- wait no, Jihoon’s hair was now dirty blond. Seungcheol paused for a moment, he wondered how the kid’s hair could handle so much hair dye. But he did look… appealing if he was being honest.

 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer” Jihoon said, a smirk forming on his lips. Seungcheol would really like to wipe that smirk of the younger’s face. “Or is that not enough to get you off?”

 

_Patience, Seungcheol._

 

“No.”  


Jihoon raised an eyebrow.

 

“I mean, no that’s not why I’m star- Not that I’m staring, It’s jus-”

 

“Just what?” Jihoon asked, finding Seungcheol’s stuttering cute.

 

“Nothing… Andif it were up to me, I would have you locked up in a holding cell for your past crimes,” Seungcheol said as he changed the subject.

 

“Crimes? Hah. Those are hardly crimes,” Jihoon began, leaning back in his chair with the ever so present smirk of his. “But if you want me so bad, you could just ask.”

 

Seungcheol flushed. That’s _not_ what he meant.

 

“That’s no-”

 

“Or maybe this is a kink of yours.”

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. He was already used to this routine. Jihoon would always start with the teasing, doing his best to annoy the hell out of him and Seungcheol would do his best to remain calm. Sitting on the chair across from Jihoon, Seungcheol sat in the chair opposite from Jihoon as he waited for the paper work to be ready. Usually officers would leave detainees in their cells until that time, but since this was the governor’s son, Seungcheol had been instructed to never leave Jihoon in a cell. The minx was to wait in their interrogation rooms, away from the other criminals currently being locked up. And of course they couldn’t just leave him alone to do whatever trouble the kid could possibly find while alone, which is why Seungcheol waited in the room with Jihoon.

 

As Seungcheol sat on a chair, he braced himself for whatever else Jihoon had to say. Usually Jihoon would do his best to annoy Seungcheol, but today, the kid just sat in his chair. Jihoon’s chin rested on the palm of his hand while his head tilted slightly to the side as he watched Seungcheol with an unreadable expression. Seungcheol tried his best not to seem affected. This wasn’t the first time he had to be in the same room, alone with Jihoon, but today just felt different. It was as if Jihoon was itching to say something but was holding himself back. It was a first.

 

“What did you do now?” Seungcheol blurted out suddenly. He could take Jihoon’s teasing and annoyance, but the silence between the two was killer.

 

Jihoon raised an eyebrow at the older’s question, “You’re the officer, shouldn’t you know?”

 

Seungcheol _didn’t_ know. He didn’t even bother reading the file. If it was like any other occurrence with this kid, the paper work should have been here by now, ready for Jihoon to sign.

 

“I- uh… didn’t read it,” Seungcheol confessed.

 

“Seungcheol, not prepared? that’s a first,” Jihoon teased. Seungcheol changed his mind, he would prefer the silence.

 

“It’s offi-”

 

“And why is that, hmm? Are you just off track today?”

 

“No, I-”  


“Is someone occupying your mind?” Jihoon interjected. “Is it perhaps Mrs. Park?” Jihoon continued.

 

Seungcheol’s mouth went agape. For some reason he had to clarify that nothing had happened between him and Eunji.

 

“Eunji an-”

 

“Eunji?” Jihoon narrowed his eyes. “First name basis already. Tell me, did you take her home after wards?”

 

“I did not, an it’s no-”

 

“Never pegged you fo-”

 

“ENOUGH!”

 

Jihoon stopped teasing. He looked surprised. Seungcheol had never yelled at him, ever. Sure, they had their round abouts and fits, but Jihoon had never really done anything overtly infuriating to Seungcheol. Seungcheol felt slightly guilty, seeing the shocked expression of the younger boy. This was his job though, he shouldn’t feel guilty about asserting his rightful power over such a reckless kid.

 

Jihoon’s smirk vanished as he sat up in his chair. “The papers,” he said, giving Seungcheol an expectant look.

 

“What?”

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “Just give me the papers so I can go now.”

 

“Oh right,” Seungcheol said as he turned to leave the interrogation room. He walked over to the printers, looking to see if the documents were ready, while at the same time trying to calm himself down. Something had changed in Jihoon demeanor since the event last night. But what did it have to do with Eunji? He didn’t really understand. What was really puzzling though, was that he had actually been _mad_ at the Jihoon, for not letting him clear up whatever relationship Jihoon thought he and Eunji were having.

 

After he had the documents in hand, Seungcheol headed out of the printing room and back into the interrogation room. Jihoon was where he had last left him. His smirk still not present. Seungcheol closed the door behind him and handed another release form to Jihoon. The interrogation room was enveloped in a tense silence. It was unsettling.

 

A knock on the door penetrated the awkward silence as Seungcheol went to open it. Officer Hong stepped in, smiling at both Seungcheol and Jihoon, unaware of anything.

 

“Hi, Jihoon. In trouble as always,” Jisoo spoke, earning a quirky response from the younger. It was beyond Seungcheol how they could befriend Jihoon, the most troublesome kid in this whole town.

 

“Your ride is here,” Jisoo spoke, walking over to take the signed documents from Jihoon. Jihoon rose from the chair, exchanging goodbyes with Jisoo.

 

Jihoon finally turned to Seungcheol.

 

“Officer, _Choi,”_ Jihoon said as he smirked once again, giving the young officer a once over and finally walked past Seungcheol. It was as if the whole exchange between them earlier hadn’t happened. Seungcheol felt oddly relieved that everything was back to ‘normal’.

 

“Jihoon!” yelled a worried voice. A tall male ran towards Jihoon, instantly enveloping the younger in a tight hug.

 

“Officer Choi, huh?” Jisoo spoke as both he and Seungcheol watched the scene in front of them, the tall male was fussing over Jihoon.

 

“Who’s that?” Seungcheol asked, ignoring the previous question.

 

“That’s Kim Mingyu.”

 

 _Kim Mingyu?_ Seungcheol pondered the name. He had heard it before, but where? Seungcheol watched as the tall- _Mingyu_ held Jihoon’s face in his hand, examining him for any signs of injury. Why was this Kim Mingyu picking up Jihoon? And why were the so close together? Most importantly, why does Seungcheol even care? Whoever this Kim Mingyu was, he was doing Seungcheol a favor by taking Jihoon out of here.

 

_Kim Mingyu, sounds familiar._

 

“Wait, Kim Mingyu? As in Kim Mingyu: son of Kim Junseok, the CEO of the Kim law firm?” The Kim son who had been a tad it too close to Jihoon at the event.

 

“Yep, that’s the one.” Jisoo replied. They both stopped their conversation as they watched Mingyu walk up to the both of them.

 

“I’m sorry for the trouble he caused. I hope he hasn’t caused you too much trouble. Are there any charges?”

 

They both looked towards Seungcheol. “Oh, um there’s no charges.” _again_ he wanted to add, but he let that remark go unheard.

 

“Thank you, officers. I’ll make sure to keep him in check,” Mingyu spoke politely as he dragged an annoyed Jihoon out of the premises and into the expensive looking car.

 

“And he’s also Jihoon’s boyfriend,” said Jisoo.

 

“Ah, ok he’s also- What?!” Seungcheol asked incredulously.

 

“Well, yeah. You didn’t know? Everyone knows.”

 

Seungcheol felt a weird sensation is his chest. “No! I didn’t know!”

 

“You have to get out more, man.”

 

The rest of the day went without incident. If you asked anyone though, Seungcheol’s mood was a little sour after that encounter, but he would flat out deny it if anyone commented on it.

* * *

 

Seungcheol didn’t know know what caused this sudden change (he would rather not acknowledge it), but he decided to take both Jisoo and Jeonghan’s advice and he goes on a date with Eunji. He decided a nearby restaurant would be good.

 

“You don’t date much do you?” Eunji asked him once they had settled down on a table near the window. Seungcheol laughed nervously, he wasn’t aware he had been making it obvious.

 

“No, not really,” he answered. Eunji nodded looking around, so far the date was going ok, well Seungcheol would like to think so.

 

“Why not?”

 

Seungcheol thought for a second. He had a girlfriend in college but it had never progressed when they graduated and went about their own careers. He could blame his lack of relationships on his job, but a desk jockie wasn’t really something time consuming.

 

“I uh, don’t really know. Busy I guess,” he answered. “So, um tell me about yourself,” Seungcheol asked, wanting to break the awkward silence that was falling over them. He figured asking about her life would be the best way to break the ice, as they say.

 

They continued their chat for a while, pausing now and them to take a sip of their coffee and just look around. As his first dates in years, he would like to think that there might be a possibility of a follow up date if he plays his cards right. Eunji seems to be interested after all.

 

Eunji is of course a part planner, or as she likes to be called: a master of ceremonies. She coordinates events for the elite of their town, and she seems to be well sought out by most people. It’s almost as if she’s celebrity. Seungcheol wonders how he was even able to land a date with her. Maybe Jihoon was right, he is quite the charmer.

 

Seungcheol shakes his head to clear himself of that thought. This is no time to think of that delinquent. He should be enjoying his time with Eunji.

 

“Seungcheol?”

 

He snaps out of his thoughts and finds a hand being waved in his face. “Huh?”

 

“Oh, you spaced out for a second there.”

 

He apologizes and they continue with their small talk. Their dinner is long finished and they find themselves looking out the window. It’s pretty quiet and serene. It’s nice, just as a first date should be.

 

“Mr. Lee-”

 

Seungcheol wants to bang his head on the table. Of course he can’t go a day without catching a break from the kid.

 

“There is no me _and_ Jih-”

 

“No, Seungcheol. Isn’t that Mr. Lee?” Eunji says as she points outside the restaurant to where a lone figure is swaying on the side walk, clearly intoxicated. Seungcheol leans closer to the window, trying to get a good look at the person, and it indeed is Jihoon. He watches as Jihoon takes a long swig of something Seungcheol thinks is a beer bottle and smashes it near a wall. Seungcheol feels frozen on the spot as Jihoon reaches to grab a part of his cheek where he cut himself. Jihoon squeezes his eyes shut and goes into a dark alley.

 

Seungcheol isn’t on duty; He can call this incident in, have another officer deal with this, and continue on with his date, but before he thinks it through, he’s excusing himself from the table and is out the door. The kid can get seriously hurt even more so than he is now, Seungcheol reasons as he goes into the ally he last saw the younger male.

 

“Stupid bottle!” Jihoon’s intoxicated voice can be heard as Seungcheol nears him.

 

“Jihoon?” Seungcheol speaks out. Jihoon doesn’t appear to hear him, judging by how the younger is kicking a nearby stack of crates in a fit of rage.

 

“Jihoon,” Seungcheol says again as he gets nearer.

 

“Stupid. Stupid. stupid,” Jihoon slurs, swaying slightly as he manages kick the crates until they come falling over. Seungcheol rushes over to where Jihoon is currently standing, managing to wrap his arms around Jihoon’s waist and pulls him back.

 

“Wha-” Jihoon begins to say as turns his head.

 

Jihoon’s glare turns into an expression of surprise. “Well - _hic-_ well, it’s - _hic_ \- Cheol!” the younger says as he turns around abruptly, Seungcheol’s hold on him long gone. It appears to be a bad idea since he loses his balance, resulting in him falling backwards.

 

Seungcheol reaches forward. “Be careful,” Seungcheol says as he wraps an arm around Jihoon’s waist, bringing Jihoon closer to himself to prevent the younger from falling back. Jihoon responds by wrapping his arms around Seungcheol’s neck. Seungcheol feels a bit embarrassed at their current position. It looks pretty intimate, so Seungcheol quickly pulls away, resulting in Jihoon falling on his butt.

 

“Ouch!” Jihoon grits, seeming to get back into his rage filled senses. Seungcheol has a problem trying to see how this person was the governor’s son. Does Jihoon even care if he ruins his reputation? Or his fathers?

 

Seungcheol reaches down intending to help him up, but the younger smacks his hand away.

 

“Don’t fucking - _hic-_ touch me,” Jihoon says as he gets up by himself.“I’m not a - _hic-_ damsel in - _hic-_ distress.” Jihoon tries to regain his composure but the world is spinning and he’s falling again.

 

Seungcheol is by his side in a flash, hoisting the younger up and supporting him as Jihoon put all his weight against Seungcheol. Seungcheol huffed, this was not how he wanted his night to go. There was a fairly attractive women waiting for him just inside the cafe, and instead of enjoying his time with her, he was out here trying to get Jih- no, this _delinquent_ from causing any trouble.

 

They headed back to the restaurant, Seungcheol felt like he was practically dragging the kid since he seemed to be dozing off.

 

Looking ahead of him, Seungcheol spotted as his date exited the cafe and walked towards him.

 

“Oh god. His cheek, is he ok?”

 

Seungcheol looked down at the kid in question who was now trying to keep his head up. There’s some blood on his cheek from the cut he’d gotten earlier. No, he wasn’t ok, this kid was heavily intoxicated, and Seungcheol didn’t know where in god’s name he had just emerged from in such a state.

 

“Yes, he’s fine,” Seungcheol lied. Jihoon said something incomprehensible before he draped both of his arms around Seungcheol’s midsection, attempting to hug the taller from the side, all the while his date stood there looking at the two. Seungcheol had never felt more embarrassed then he is now.

 

“I’m really sorry, I think I should take him home before he causes some trouble.” Seungcheol gave Eunji a small smile, attempting to keep Jihoon from embarrassing him any more.

 

“It must be hard, this job. Working 24 hours just to protect civilians, such a demanding job.”

 

 _Not really_ Seungcheol thought. Truth was, he could have just called it in and let some other office handle Jihoon. Seungcheol’s shift had ended a long time ago, so he wasn’t on duty anymore, but the thought of another officer _handling_ Jihoon flashed across his mind, Seungcheol had to admit that it didn’t sit well with him, but she didn’t need to know that.

 

“Yeah, always busy,” Seungcheol said. Hoisting the still drunk college student, Seungcheol walked over to his car, setting Jihoon by the trunk so that the younger could find something to lean on while he opened the front door of the passenger seat.

 

Sighing once more, Seungcheol went back to Jihoon, hoisting him up to put him into the passengers seat, but he wouldn’t budge. Jihoon held on tightly onto Seungcheol’s waist, refusing to let go.

 

“Cheol, I don’t wanna,” the younger whined as he shook his head, nuzzling into Seungcheol’s chest.

 

Seungcheol felt his face completely flush red as he tried to detach himself from Jihoon. After a few seconds he managed to place Jihoon in the passenger seat. Granted, Seungcheol found himself a bit less reluctant to do so. He forgot about his date until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

 

“I think I’ll be going now, it seems our date will have to be put on a hold then,” Eunji said. Seungcheol had _finally_ managed to close the passenger door. He turned over to Eunji, walking her to her car and they said their goodbyes. Seungcheol walked back over to his car, they planned to meet next time but Seungcheol knew there wasn’t going to be a next time. He could see it in the her expression; the date was a complete disaster.

 

He went to the trunk of his car and took out the first aid kit. Going back to the passenger seat, Seungcheol gently moved Jihoon to the side, so the younger body was facing outside of the car, with his head now resting on the side of the door. Seungcheol took a moment to look over the younger’s face, wondering why he was in such a state. He takes out a few antibacterial wipes and gently wipes the cut on the younger’s cheek.

 

“Ah,” Jihoon scrunched up his face in slight pain, but still manages to stay asleep.

 

“Shh, it’s okay. The pain will go away,” Seungcheol said as he gently brushed away the bangs from the younger’s forehead. It’s a good thing they were the only two out in the parking lot or else his actions would have been questionable.

 

After he had finished, he settled Jihoon properly into the seat and he closed the door, Seungcheol realized he didn’t know where Jihoon lived? Did he dorm? rent an apartment? live at home? He didn’t know and judging by the passed out Jihoon beside him, he wasn’t going to get an address off of him either.

 

_To the station it is then_

 

It didn’t take long for them to arrive. Within a few minutes, Seungcheol had made it to the station. Before he stepped out, he looked to his side, checking on the sleeping boy besides him. Seungcheol took a few seconds to study the younger’s sleeping face. He looked peaceful, calm and dare he say it, cute. It was shame this kid was a such a trouble maker, Seungcheol felt like the could have gotten along with Jihoon if he wasn’t such a pain in the ass, a cute pain in the ass.

 

Seungcheol snapped himself out of his thoughts. He was having inappropriate thoughts right now and about a delinquent college student none the less, bad combo.

 

He finally stepped out of the car and made his way into the station, walking up to the front desk where Jisoo sat, working on his paperwork.

 

“Seungcheol? I thought you were on a date? Don’t tell me you blew it off to come to work?”

 

Seungcheol rolled his eyes. “No, I _was_ with her, but something came up.”

 

“Something?” Jisoo questioned.

 

“Yeah, that something,” Seungcheol pointed at the car outside.

 

Jisoo’s eyes trailed towards where Seungcheol was pointing. It took him a few seconds to see what or rather who Seungcheol was referring to. It was Jihoon, well, that was a surprise. “When you say something, you mean-”

 

“No.” Seungcheol knew where this was headed. “He was drunk and being the good officer that I am, I decided to help him.”

 

“But you’re off duty.”

 

“A good officer is never off duty.” No matter what Seungcheol said though, Jisoo remained unconvinced. Good officer? Yeah right. No matter how much Seungcheol claimed to love his job, a position of righteousness he claimed it to be, everyone itched to go home and finally rest after a nine hour work shift, Seungcheol included.

 

“Why are you here then?”

 

“I need his address.”

 

“The first date you get and this is what you do,” Jisoo scolded while searching up Jihoon’s address on their database. Jisoo scribbled the address on a piece of paper and handed it to Seungcheol. Seungcheol thanked him as he began to walk towards the exit.

 

“Next time,” Jisoo began, halting Seungcheol in the process. “Next time, do what any sensible officer would do and call it in, would you? God knows how much you need to have time off from this job.”  


“I will next time, thanks.” Seungcheol turned back around and exited the station. Jisoo went back to his paper work.

 

Next time, huh?

 

Yeah, right.

 

Walking back to his car, Seungcheol turned to look at a still sleeping Jihoon. God, if only this kid was as peaceful and innocent as he looked while asleep, maybe they would have started off on the right foot. He doesn’t mean it in a romantic context thought. No, he’s a sensible officer and he thinks that it would be sensible to be on good terms with everyone in town.

 

The drive over to Jihoon’s house is fairly short and by the times he can see the Lee residence, or rather estate (damn, these people have money) Jihoon is already waking up from his short nap.

 

Jihoon is confused at first. The last thing he remembers is walked in the streets, quite buzzed as he was walking over to the liquor store for more alcohol. As Jihoon looks around, he realizes that he’s in a car. He doesn’t remember getting into any car. He’s about to panic, but as he turns his head around, he sees Seungcheol and he doesn’t feel the need to panic anymore.

 

He’s about to make a snarky remark about being taken out to dinner before they get to second base, but as he sees his house come into view, the words die off his mouth before they can even come out.

 

Seungcheol parks right outside the gate, ready to help Jihoon out of the car when Jihoon shoots his hands out, holding onto Seungcheol’s wrist, preventing the older from making any other movements.

 

“No,” Jihoon says as he suddenly gives Seungcheol a pleading look. “I can’t go in there,” he pleads and Seungcheol gives the younger a confused look. He doesn’t think much of Jihoon’s attitude though. The younger male is obviously drunk and out of his mental state.

 

“You’ll feel better once you get home, now com-”

 

“I said I can’t!” Jihoon interrupts him. “I don’t want to go back in there,” Jihoon says. Seungcheol lets out a frustrated sigh. He doesn’t want to deal with Jihoon’s bullshit right now. Not after the guy ruined his date.

 

Jihoon senses the others displeased state and in a last ditch effort to get him to comply, Jihoon lets go of Seungcheol, giving him a pleading look.

 

But it won’t work, Seungcheol won’t allow it. Jihoon is a minx; he’s a trouble maker and he owes him nothing. If anything, Jihoon should be owing Seungcheol for all those times he had deal with the younger’s shenanigans, for all those times he’s tried to make advances at him. Seungcheol looks at Jihoon, those dark brown eyes that in this moment hold no mischief, but pure desperation to leave, to get away from this estate and Seungcheol finds himself sighing.

 

“And where am I supposed to take you?” he finally relents. The car gets silent and Seungcheol waits for Jihoon to answer. Jihoon thinks for a few seconds before he replies, “Can I go home with you?” he asks and Seungcheol chokes on his own spit.

 

What in the hell?

 

“No, what the hell?!”

 

Jihoon rolls his eyes, he knew this would be the answer he would be getting, but that doesn’t mean he’ll give up. “Please, I have no where else to go.”

 

Seungcheol shakes his head. No, this is just another one of Jihoon’s games. He won’t stand for it. “No Jihoon, now stop playing. I don’t have time for thi-”  


“But I’m serious. This isn’t a joke, officer Choi,” Jihoon says, hoping that by addressing the other professionally, it will help convince the other… and it works. Seungcheol weighs the situation in his mind. The kid is obviously intoxicated so he could be just making this up in a haze of alcohol, but something tells Seungcheol that Jihoon isn’t playing around. There’s something in the younger male’s demeanor that is different. Seungcheol must be crazy for actually considering this and maybe he is.

 

“But only for an hour or so,” Seungcheol relents as he turns the ignition on, pulling out of the Lee estate and back into the street.

 

“And it’s Seungcheol.”

 

Jihoon looks surprised for a moment. “Huh?”

 

“I’m off duty, so you can call me Seungcheol.” He going to get in big trouble over this. As he continues driving, Seungcheol keeps trying to make sense of what he’s doing. He’s just being a good officer, he reasons. He’s just helping a civilian in need… even though this is a certain civilian he cannot stand, but he’s just doing the right thing.

 

He keeps peering over at the passenger seat, watching as Jihoon looks out the window. He seems to be really out of it tonight. While Seungcheol constantly complains about Jihoon’s forward attitude and how much the kid should pipe the fuck down, he’s not sure he really likes this quiet side to him.

Pulling up to Seungcheol’s pretty much tattered apartment (a police officer can only afford so much with a desk jockie’s salary) he kind of feels Self-concious as he parks his cruiser. It’s not 5 star apartment or anything but it’s not like he’s the one who invited the other over, so he has no need to feel this way. Seungcheol can still turn the car on and drive Jihoon back, pretend he wasn’t about to actually take Jihoon inside his house. Jihoon is pretty drunk and he’s pretty sure he can manage to convince the other this encounter was just a dream of Jihoon’s alcohol induced mind.

 

He doesn’t though. Seungcheol instead unbuckles his seat belt, reaching over to do the same for Jihoon. The younger male seems to be out of it, thinking about something else as Seungcheol tries not to pay too much attention at the younger features. He’s never seen Jihoon this close up front. He’s never noticed how Jihoon’s skin is milky white and those beauty marks on his- ok no Seungcheol has to snap out of it.

 

He manages to unbuckle Jihoon’s seat belt without any more ‘wandering’ thoughts and he exits the vehicle, walking over to Jihoon’s side to help the other out. He hopes no one sees them outside. And well, no one should. It’s late in the night and most people in his complex should be asleep by now.

 

“I can walk you know,” Jihoon remarks as Seungcheol holds him steady by the waist. “Not that I’m complaining though.”

 

And there it is again, the snarky Jihoon Seungcheol is used to. He’s kind of glad he’s seeing this side again so he doesn’t threaten to take Jihoon back. He’ll let this one slide.

 

The pair make it up the flight of stairs and luckily no one has spotted them. He lets Jihoon recline on the wall adjacent to him as Seungcheol fumbles through the keys, finally managing to open the door and helping the younger into his shabby apartment.

 

“It’s nothing special,” Seungcheol begins as he looks around. His apartment isn’t super clean, there are a few dishes in the sink, jackets laid out on the couch, but it’s not a mess either.

 

“It’s um nice. It’s… cozy,” Jihoon says. He appears to be a bit more sober than he was when Seungcheol initially found him.

 

Seungcheol doesn’t reply as he sets Jihoon down on the couch. The apartment is shrouded in silence as Jihoon goes back to being his unusual quite self.

 

“I feel gross, could I use your restroom?” he suddenly asks and Seungcheol shows him to the bathroom, leaving to the kitchen after Jihoon walks in. He finds himself preparing some ginger tea for the younger boy.

 

This is all too weird. Jihoon is acting out of character and hell so is Seungcheol. He’s supposed to hate this kid. This kid who taunts him every chance he gets, this kid who flirts with him on the daily, this kid who gets under Seungcheol’s skin more days than not. This kid who looks pretty broken at this moment.

 

He wonders what is up with Jihoon to make him act this way. And where is Mingyu? He’s Jihoon’s… boyfriend. Shouldn’t he be with Jihoon instead of Seungcheol? Shouldn’t he be the one making Jihoon ginger tea because it helps to ease the hangover Jihoon will sure as hell have in the morning?

These thoughts roll through his head as he prepares the drink, waiting for Jihoon to come out and clear this whole situation up because Seungcheol has no idea what is going on right now for Jihoon to plead not to be taken home. Seungcheol wants answers. He wants Jihoon to go back to his snarky normal self, not the broken one that is actually pulling at Seungcheol’s heart strings.

 

Minutes roll by and Jihoon has not come to the kitchen yet. Seungcheol has to walk over to him to make sure the younger hasn’t passed out on the toilet but he’s not there when Seungcheol knocks on the door. The door, in fact, is wide open and there is no Jihoon in sight. Judging from the light coming from Seungcheol’s bedroom, he figures the kid has decided to snoop around.

 

Seungcheol didn’t bring this kid here so he could invade his privacy, so Seungcheol stomps over to his room, opening the door wide as he spots Jihoon on the bedside, looking at Seungcheol’s pictures by the bedside table. “This isn’t why I brought you here,” Seungcheol says angrily as he takes the picture frame out of Jihoon’s grasps. He looks at the frame and recognizes it as the picture he took on graduation. It’s him and his ex-girlfriend, he’s always made it a priority to change the picture but it always slips his mind.

 

“She’s pretty,” Jihoon states as he throws himself backwards, letting his back hit the mattress. “Who is she?”

 

“She’s none of your business. I didn’t bring you here for you to question my private life. Now here,” Seungcheol says as he pulls Jihoon up and hands him the tea.

 

“Such a gentleman,” Jihoon says as he’s abruptly pulled up.

 

“I’m not your babysitter, Jihoon. Now hurry up and drink your tea. I’ll be back in a few,” he says as he exits the bedroom, leaving Jihoon to his own thoughts.

 

Jihoon takes this time to look around. The room isn’t as big as his, the ceiling isn’t as tall as his, the mattress is pretty rough, but he doesn’t really mind it. He kind of likes it. Looking around the room, he takes note of the gray bedsheets he’s currently sitting on, and how the room smells of Seungcheol. It’s a nice environment, better than the one at home, even if this apartment is pretty shitty if he’s being honest.

 

As he looks to his left, he picks up the picture Seungcheol had previously taken away from him. Judging from the reaction of the latter, this girl is probably not apart of his life anymore, a past girlfriend maybe? It probably is, seeing as how Seungcheol was with a completely different girl earlier. Jihoon wills the jealousy away as he sets the picture down. Laying back down on the bed, he wonders where Seungcheol had gone off to. He can here bits of a conversation going on down the hall.

 

“I brought him here..” He’s probably apologizing to Mrs. Eunji. Jihoon doesn’t feel guilty about ruining his date though. He should, but he can’t bring himself to do so. He can’t really _feel_ anything right now. He’s kind of numb, part of it being the alcohols fault and all but it’s-

 

“Don’t fall asleep on my bed.” He’s brought out of his thoughts as Seungcheol enters back into the room. Jihoon’s surprised he hasn’t been kicked out yet.

 

“So hospitable,” Jihoon replies sarcastically but he continues to lie down on the other’s bed.

 

“I didn’t bring you here for a sleep over.”

 

“Then why did you?” Jihoon asks. He’s aware it’s because he was pleading, but he wants to know why Seungcheol actually said yes. Seungcheol remains quiet as he drags in a chair from what Jihoon guesses if from the kitchen.

 

“It’s not like I’m hogging the whole bed, you know.” But Seungcheol doesn’t pay attention to him. He continues to drag the chair to the front of the bed, making Jihoon shift his head to look at the older. He never thought he’d be in his room for so long. The room is dead silent for a few minutes. Jihoon keeps looking at Seungcheol, the two not breaking eye contact.

 

It’s Seungcheol who first speaks up. “Mingyu-”

 

“I don’t want to talk about him,” Jihoon speaks up.

“I think I at least deserve to know why you were pissed drunk.”

 

Jihoon chuckles, it’s not a humorous chuckle, it’s devoid of any humor, it’s bitter. “You wouldn’t understand,” is all he says.

 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. Jihoon is beyond any help if he’s honest. _He wouldn’t understand._ Jihoon doesn’t even give him a chance. Typical rich boy attitude.

 

“I don’t even know why I try,” Seungcheol mumbles as he stands up from his chair. He’ll just leave Jihoon in the room until-

 

“You won’t understand,” Jihoon speaks up, removing himself from the bed as he prevents Seungcheol from leaving the room by grabbing onto the older wrist.

 

“You don’t know what it’s like.”

 

Seungcheol rolls his eyes. He was right, typical rich kid behavior. “Don’t know what what is like? Being rich? Having everything at your finger tips? Going after another guy when you clearly already have someone else?!”

 

Seungcheol doesn’t mean to say the last part.

 

“Yes, you don’t!” Jihoon insists.

 

The nerve of this guy! To break up his date, plead to go home with him, and always advance on to him! Why does Seungcheol even bring him here?!

 

“I should have just dropped you off?” Seungcheol mutters as he pinches the bridge of his nose, he feels a headache coming on. “Why were you even drunk?” he continues, wanting to change the subject

 

“If I told you, you wouldn’t believe me-”

 

“JUST TELL ME!” Seungcheol doesn’t know why he’s getting so mad, he just wants to know. He wants to help Jihoon.

 

“IT’S EVERYTHING!” Jihoon yells. “IT’S EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE… You don’t know what it’s like growing up in a rich household and being used! You don’t know what it’s like not knowing whether or not the friends you have really like you as a person, or just for your money!…. You don’t know what it’s like having to hide behind a snarky attitude because you’re afraid that if you show your true self, your friends will leave you when they get what they want… you don’t know…” Jihoon’s voice crack.

 

Seungcheol watches as tears form in Jihoon’s eyes and finally roll down his face. That mustn’t be true though. “But you have Mingyu, and you shouldn’t be going after me when yo-”

 

“Mingyu,” Jihoon scoffs as he sits back on the bed.

 

“Of course you’d bring him up.”

 

Seungcheol doesn’t really want to bring Mingyu up, but he just wants to get to the bottom of this. He doesn’t like to see Jihoon cry.

 

“We fought earlier. He came by my house and we fought, so I left. On thing led to another and I got drunk. I wanted to forget so I got even more drunk to just escape for once, and then you found me.” Jihoon sighed as he wiped the tears away from his cheeks. “I knew he’d still be at my house so I begged you to come here instead.”

 

Seungcheol nodded as he reclined on the wall. _Why did you fight?_ he wanted to ask but he couldn’t. As if sensing Seungcheol’s question, Jihoon spoke up again. “There’s nothing wrong with him. He’s nice, not a bad person. He treats me right and the sex is nice,” he says, watching as Seungcheol tries not to show any emotion.

 

“But that’s the problem. The sex is _too_ nice. He treats me like I’m made out of porcelain. Everyone does, _everyone._ If I was just like everyone else, if I came from a regular family, no one would give a shit about me. It’s because I’m a Lee that they treat me like royalty. Nothing is genuine.”

 

Seungcheol starts to understand what he means. “But you don’t,” Jihoon continues as he watches Seungcheol for any reaction.

 

“You treat me as any other person. You don’t care for royalty,” Jihoon says as he gets up from the bed, making his way over to the officer. Seungcheol doesn’t say a word as he watches Jihoon near him. “You’re the only one who would lock me up for breaking the law, even when everyone else would rather not deal with my dad’s law firm.” Jihoon gets closer to Seungcheol, managing to stop a few inches away from the older. He can still see the tear streaks from the younger’s face, and his blood shot eyes from crying, but to Seungcheol Jihoon doesn’t look bad. He looks vulnerable, captivating.

 

He makes no move to get away as Jihoon stands on the tips of his toes, his lips inches away from Seungcheol’s. He can smell the alcohol on the other’s breath, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Jihoon places his hands on both on Seungcheol’s shoulders, looking directly into his eyes as Seungcheol looks back at him.

 

“You’re different and I need that,” Jihoon says. There is no hint of mischief in Jihoon’s eyes. As Seungcheol looks into the younger dark brown eyes, he finds nothing but need. Raw, desperate, unsurfaced need for something that he’s never had. Something he is afraid of giving and receiving: something _real_.

 

Seungcheol doesn’t know who closes the distance but he doesn’t care. As they both close their eyes, he can’t find it in himself to care, not when Jihoon’s lips are moving against his in a slow, yet fiery kiss, not when Jihoon tilts his head to the side, placing a hand on Seungcheol’s cheek.

 

“Make me forget,” Jihoon whispers into the kiss as Seungcheol finds himself bringing their bodies closer together. His lips are chapped and the taste of expensive wine fills Seungcheol’s mouth and he likes it. For once, since the first time he met Jihoon, he allows himself to submit to Jihoon’s advances. Snaking his arms around Jihoon, Seungcheol lifts Jihoon off his feet, causing the other to wrap his legs around Seungcheol’s waist. Jihoon deepens the kiss by licking the bottom of Seungcheol’s lip, sighing into the kiss when Seungcheol opens his mouth.

 

Seungcheol flips them over, so Jihoon’s back hit the wall. Their kiss doesn’t slow down and nor does Jihoon want it to, he’s had enough of that. Jihoon finds himself pinned against the wall as Seungcheol intertwines their fingers together. There’s a knock on the door and Seungcheol breaks the kiss as they both breathe deeply, trying to catch their breath.

 

“Don’t answer it,” Jihoon says as he starts to trail a kiss down the older males neck. Everything is too hot right now, Jihoon’s touch feels like it’s burning his skin, but he just can’t get enough. The knocks on the door become more incessant but they slowly become less important now that Jihoon has reconnected their lips together. Jihoon buries his finger through Seungcheol’s hair as Seungcheol finds himself walking backwards until he falls onto the bed, with Jihoon still on top of him, his legs by either side of the older’s waist.

 

With every second that passes, Jihoon becomes more desperate, the kiss gets more rough, and the younger’s fingers start roaming down Seungcheol’s chest. Jihoon holds the older male’s head and kisses him hard, enjoying the feeling of Seungcheol holding him firmly as if this moment will never come again. It is then that Seungcheol snaps his eyes open, he becomes aware of what they’re doing, and who is at the door. Reluctantly, he switches their position, and breaks the kiss, both males heaving as Seungcheol leans his forehead against Jihoon’s “I’m sorry,” Seungcheol says as heseparates himself from Jihoon, and is now resting against the wall while he still tries to regain his breath.

 

Jihoon sits up, looking confused as he looks at Seungcheol. “Wha-”

 

“Jihoon?!” They hear a voice outside. Jihoon knows who that is; It’s Mingyu and everything clicks. The conversation on the phone, bringing up Mingyu….the apology. “You called Mingyu,” Jihoon whispers. “But I though-”

 

“We can’t, Jihoon. You’re with Mingyu and we have to respect that.”

 

“But I told you-”

 

“It doesn’t matter.”

 

Jihoon looks like he’s about to cry again. “But you let me kiss you!”

 

Seungcheol doesn’t know what to say to that. He did let it happen, he let the heat of the moment take over his senses. “It was a mistake,” he finds himself saying. The look on Jihoon’s face makes Seungcheol want to apologize again, to swoop him up and kiss his pain away. But he can’t, he’s a police officer, and dammit, he has morals.

 

“Jihoon?!” Mingyu says again from the outside. Seungcheol walks over to the living room with Jihoon a few feet behind him. As soon as he opens the door, Mingyu rushes in, enveloping Jihoon in a tight hug. He completely disregards their appearance and swollen lips the two are sporting.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry Jihoon,” Mingyu says as he tightens his embrace. “I love you and I didn’t mean to fight with you. I’m sorry.”

 

Jihoon stays limp for a few seconds before he finds the energy to slowly bring his arms around Mingyu’s neck. Seungcheol looks away from the scene in front of him.

 

“Can we just go,” Jihoon says after a while.

 

“Ok, love. We’ll go.”

 

Mingyu thanks Seungcheol for taking care of Jihoon, stating how the task force needs more officers like Seungcheol, but oh if only Mingyu knew of the events that had transpired before he arrived.

 

As the two make to leave Seungcheol’s apartment, Seungcheol tries not to feel anything as he watches Mingyu fuss over Jihoon.

 

Jihoon looks like he’s done with everything, like being with Seungcheol could have been his last chance to feel something real. As he walks out the door, Jihoon turns to Seungcheol, waiting or the other to just snatch him away, to do _something_.

 

Seungcheol doesn’t though, he just avoid eye contact with the younger and Jihoon lets himself be guided by Mingyu.

 

Seungcheol tries not to interject as Mingyu kisses Jihoon’s forehead once he settles the younger into the passenger seat of his car. And as they drive away Seungcheol makes his way back to his room, shutting the doors and closing the lights as he hits the mattress. It wouldn’t have worked, Seungcheol reasons.

 

Seungcheol was a police officer and Jihoon was the son of a wealthy and powerful family, not to mention the boyfriend of an heir to a successful law firm, he was beyond Seungcheol. As he closes his eyes, he thinks to himself, the reality of it all is that, ‘ _maybe I’m not so different after all.’_


End file.
